Partners or Competes?
by Willyrka
Summary: How about some oldfashion two boys fall in love with the same girl and the girl is way too unsure to pick either one... maybe both?
1. Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter books, though I would love to own Blaise… he'd look great in my bedroom.

Warnings: this fic MIGHT contain some sexual content later, but it will mostly only hint. There will be mentions of homosexual and similar stuff. If it offends you, don't read it.

A/N To mistake is human. And I'm human, so be nice and don't flame me about my lousy grammar. Please! If there are any big mistakes, though, I'd appreciate if you mentioned them in your review, so I can fix them. Thanks!

**1. Draco**

It was just another year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Another month of unsuccessful trys to humiliate Potter.

Another week of Pansy Parkinson.

Another day of pain.

Draco was sitting on a sofa in the Slytherin common room. He was trying to write his potions homework. Which was pretty difficult, since his hands were shaking like crazy.

He couldn't stand it. He threw the quill in the corner of the common room, where it had stricken Goyle in the neck.

"Ouch!" cried Goyle.

"Sorry Gregory," responded Draco without even looking at his wounded schoolmate. The gasps that followed his reply were no surprise. Everybody knew Draco Malfoy never apologized. But this time he had…something was wrong.

"Are you OK, Drakie?" squealed Pansy. He knew what was coming. She was going to throw herself around his neck, moan sugary words into his shoulder and try to make out with him in front of everybody in the room. Bugger. He really wasn't in the mood for that now…

"Get a grip, Pansy," he said and stood up to leave.

"But, Drackie…"whimpered Pansy. "Where are you going?"

"To the library!" he scowled and shot the door loudly behind him. He could hear his heart beat like Notre dame bells while he was walking to the library. Not heavenly but so loud that he'll probably be deaf in no time.

As if it wanted to break free.

Out of the pain.

Draco felt deeply relived as he entered the library. All the books were there as they should be and the essence of knowledge that soared out of them made him feel at home. Not the home he had with his parents. But the home he was searching for all his life. A home, where there were books, knowledge, warmth, and that mudblood Gra…oh, and there she was. Sticking her nose in a book that probably weighed about ten pounds. He went to her. He knew she would not hear him. She was too deep inside her readings to hear or see anything around her.

He leaned across the desk and read the title of the book. And it stroke him like lightning. _How to make that blonde notice you?_ He could have sworn he screamed that title out loud. But he didn't. It was his soul that was screaming. Shouting: _What the hell is that, Granger! _But he must have made some voice. Because she looked up, and gasped.

"What are _you _doing here?" she said angrily, trying to hide the book under the table.

"Why, Granger, this is a library, isn't it? Everyone is allowed in here!" he laughed, trying to hide his emotions and his pain.

"Well, _Malfoy_, I'm off then!" she pouted and headed to the exit.

He couldn't help not to notice how cute she was with that pout.

"Hermione, wait!" he called.

She stopped and turned back to him. "Could you repeat that?"

"Wait?" he asked surprised.

"No," said Hermione and suddenly smiled. "The part, where you said my name."

Draco felt as if he was just lifted off the floor. God, was she pretty when she smiled like that. He smirked and said: "Hermione."

She blushed! Draco burst into laughter. She gave him a disgusted glare and walked to the door.

"Wait, Herm!" he ran to her, took her hand and pulled her away from the door. "Now, tell me, which blonde are you trying to impress?"

"Why, the hell, should I tell you?" scowled Hermione.

"Because…because I'm…OK, I can't remember any good reasons now, but I'm sure, I'll get on to something…" Hermione gave him another angry glare, then reached for his hair with her hand and pulled it hard.

"OUCH!" he screamed.

"Whose hair?" she asked.

"Mine!" he said still clinged to his aching head.

"Color?" she asked.

He looked up in her eyes: "Blonde?" As he said that she ran out of the room and he was alone again. He just stood there and watched her leave. He couldn't move. The pain in his spine became too hard for him. He fell on the floor and everything went dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N yeah, yeah, I know...so cliché. So what! I like it if he calls her by her first name. And I couldn't think of another way for her to take notice of him. Damn me, curse me, but please, review. :)


	2. Blaise

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not nor did I ever own Harry Potter, Ron, Fred or George or Bill Weasley, Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape, not even at least Seamus or Dean… Lonely, I'm Mrs. Lonely, I have nobody to call my own…

Warnings: I changed my mind about sexual content (don't worry, they're not going to the nuns). Hints only, but beware the spoilers for HBP.

A/N The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. So if you like it, please review and if you don't like it, review anyway, because I'd like to update this story.

**2. Blaise**

He woke up in a room as white as snow. He sat up and looked around. Blaise was sitting there on a chair, and his eyes were shut. He was sleeping and Draco got the feeling, that his friend sat there for a very long time before finally letting sleep take over. He stretched his hand and gave his friend a poke. Blaise suddenly woke up and at the sight of his blonde friend he smiled widely.

"Darn you, Draco, I thought you were a goner!"

"You know me..what doesn't kill me makes me stronger," laughed Draco.

"Yeah... I see that..." mumbled Blaise and at that moment Draco noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. His muscles were nicely shaped and full, unlike Blaise's, who was never into sports. But his face was much handsomer than Draco's and his body was nicely lined, so he would have no problems finding a girl, muscles or no muscles. However, Blaise didn't really like most girls and only now Draco realised Blaise stared at him for longer than he should.

"Blaise... what's up?" he asked smiling. He knew no girl could resist him, but boys...

"Many things you don't want to hear about," said Blaise in a confused voice. "I haven't been feeling like myself lately."

"Who were you feeling like then?" asked Draco with his usual smirk. Blaise took a deep breath and then shoke his head.

"Not sure."

"That's ok, Blaise..." pured Draco and put his hand on his friend's knee. He noticed Blaise's eyes widen and it confirmed his suspicions. "It's ok to be gay." Blaise gasped.

"I'm not...why would you...what the hell?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"I kind of like you too, but... you see, I just find out I like some girl too and..."

"Draco, I'm not gay!" shouted Blaise and Draco fell silent at once. "I just... I don't know how you can act so friendly toward me, when I'm keeping secrets from you!" Now it was Draco's time to gasp.

"You've been keeping things from me? Weren't we supposed to be friends!" he asked fiercely. "And if you're not gay, why were you eying me just before?"

"Because I'm bloody jealous of you!" They both fell silent.

"You always look cool, you get all the best girls, make them faint at the bare sight of you and I just don't know how to do that and I want...this girl... so much..." Blaise stammered.

"I thought you didn't like any Slytherins..." said Draco quietly, not wanting to comment and admit to Blaise, that he too was slightly jealous of the raven haired boy, who's eyes were as deep as a well and could make girls shiver if he looked at them suggestively.

"She's not Slytherin," answered Blaise. "But I've liked her since forever and I never... I could never admit it to you..."

"Why?" asked Draco with suspicion in his voice.

"You don't really...how should I say... respect her kind..." said Blaise hoarsely and coughed.

"Her _kind_?"

"She...she's a muggleborn." Draco stopped at the impossible thought that just spilt all across his brain.

"Who is she?"

"Hermione Granger."


	3. Misunderstood

Disclaimer: I hate to repeat myself, so I will not say I do not own Harry Potter. He's so owned already.

Warnings: Spoilers for HBP. If you don't like it, scram.

A/N aaah, I got a review. Well, thanks, Boogie. But from now on I want NO reviews. Fu(k you all, I'm writing this for myself and I'll update it even if nobody else in the whole damn world likes it.

**3. Misunderstood**

"Draco? Say something, please!"

"I'm just...suprised, that's all. Blaise... You can't have her."

"Look, if she's a mudblood, it doesn't mean she's not a great per..."

"That's not why, you idiot!" shouted Draco, his cheeks flushed. "You just can't! Besides, she wouldn't like you anyway, she likes blondes!" Blaise sent him an irritated glare.

"How do you know what she likes?" he asked with a poisonous modulation.

"I saw her in the library right before I fainted, reading a book called _How to make that blonde notice you?_!" barked Draco at his best friend.

"Well then you must have been hallucinating, because there's no such book in our library!" said Blaise back with similar force. That gave Draco a thought. Blaise knew the library like the back of his hand...

"What's all the commotion about!" came an angried shout from the door. There stood a furious madam Pomfrey and the boys instantly shut up.

"Nothing, madame," said Draco elegantly. "I'm just feeling much better and would wish to leave."

"Well, you're not going anywhere today. You've been asleep for two days and I need to keep an eye on you," she said, sounding annoyed. "Now be quiet or I'll kick your friend out!"

"That bloody woman," mumbled Draco after she had left.

"Draco, do you fancy her?" asked Blaise nervously.

"Are you kidding? She's old enough to be my grandmother!" said Draco, nearly choking from shock.

"Not madam Pomfrey!" pointed Blaise quietly. "Hermione!"

Draco looked away from his friend.

"Yes," he said finally. "And I think she likes me too. Oh Blaise, don't be so sad! There's other fish in the sea..."

"I don't like fish," snarled Blaise. "I hate sea food! You know what? If I were you I'd... I'd..."

"You'd...what?" asked Draco curiously.

"Share," said Blaise with a spark in his eyes.

"The hell you would," yelped Draco angrily.

"I liked her ever since I first laid eyes on her when she was sorted..."

"The hell you did!" blurted Draco, almost ready to punch his friend on the nose.

"Well if you're so bloody sure she likes you, why not let me give it a try?" said Blaise madly, flushed in the face.

"You didn't seem much fond of _trying_ with her before you knew I fancied her! Go on, give it _a try_! But don't come crying to me when she says no!" shouted Draco and the next moment madam Pomfrey was already dragging Blaise out by the ear.


	4. Unlikely

Disclaimer: I own a copy of all the Harry Potter books, but none of the characters or story. However, this story is mine.

Warnings: Spoilers for HBP. Boy meets girl. Another boy meets girl. B/Hr/D. Dont like it? Don't read it.

A/N 'Cause I like to torture you all I'm updating yet again! Bwahahaha!

**4. Unlikely**

Hermione shook her head. Why was it that every single time she tried to concentrate, images of a certain blonde appeared inside her head! Just because he happened to use her first name? But then again, why would he, if he didn't have any interest in her? Damn his bloody smirk!

She closed her potions book with a loud thud and opened a fairly fatter one, the one Malfoy had seen her with. 'Tell them and walk away. They'll follow you and say they either share your feelings or that you are a prick and that they are sorry they ever met you' said the book at the very last page.

"Well, I did that and he didn't follow me," frowned Hermione and closed that book as well. Actually, she wasn't sure he even left the library at all that night. It was weekend and she didn't see him at meals, so she hoped he would come to classes on Monday.

She yawned and glanced at her watch. It was still far from the time for Sunday lunch and she bit her lip, knowing that the tasty food is made by house elves, but since she saw the look on Dobby's face when she said she likes males who can cook she didn't complain about them being mistreated anymore.

She got up and headed toward the Great Hall. The corridors were deserted, because many students liked to sleep late on Sundays and there was still an hour until lunch. She quietly sang a song to herself as she passed drowsy pictures and silent statues. She knew she'd be alone in the Great Hall, but it didn't really bother her. She needed to think.

She opened the doors to the Hall quietly and walked confidently inside, bumping into a moving figure that was just about to leave the Hall.

"What the…oh, Hermione, it's you!" said the figure, in a kind voice, giving her a hand to pick her of the floor. She took his hand, not even looking at who it was. It wasn't Draco and he called her by her name, so it must have been a Gryfindor.

"Sorry about that, I didn't think anyone would be here," she said, mending her skirt.

"I don't mind," said the voice with obvious amusement in it. She looked up and found herself eye to eye with a dark-haired Slytherin.

"Good lord," she gasped.

"No need to give me nicknames, you can call me Blaise…at your service," he said with a laugh and bowed slightly. "I was actually quite hoping to bump into you…. I… I was wondering if you'd have some extra time to help me with my essay for ancient runes and… well, maybe after that we could go get a drink or something…"

"You mean," her eyes widened, "like a date?"

He looked stunned for a moment but then nodded slowly. Hermione gave it a thought. _Draco didn't come after you, did he?_ she asked herself wildly and looked at Blaise, who was kind of nervous, but also cute. He noticed her gaze and returned it, smiling.

"Maybe I could help you with that essay," she said slowly, wondering, whether his eyes were black or so deeply blue that she couldn't take her own eyes off them.

"How about after lunch?" he asked in a small voice, almost as though he didn't believe she'd say yes.

"It's a date!" she smiled gently.

"You mean it?" Blaise's face turned serious and she took a small step backwards. Was it true or did she just imagine it? The handsome raven-haired Slytherin she always admired at classes wanted a date with her. _Her_, the _mudblood_! What the hell was in the air, love-virus?

"Well, today sure is on calender," she said carefuly. "So it's a date, isn't it?"

He laughed and nodded his head.

"I'll see you then, Hermione!"

"See you….Blaise," she said and he walked out of the hall.

She was alone now. But it didn't bother her. She had twice as much to think about now.

--------------------------

A/N And so do I. Look for an update soon. Or just close your eyes and pretend you didn't read this. Most people are best at that. >:(


	5. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't get a cent for this. So please send me at least 10 euros or more on my address… (j/k)

Warnings: Spoilers for HBP: yeah, sure if you can read between the lines. But it happens after HBP.

A/N This chapter is longer. More fun for me, knowing that you masochistic-suckers still read it D

**5. The Date**

"How do I look?"

Blaise was standing in front of Draco's bed in the Hospital wing, his hair tied together in a small ponytail, covered in gel he stole from Draco's trunk.

"You look like you've just been plucked out a horse's arse," said Draco darkly.

"You're just jealous," answered Blaise simply.

"No. You really do," grinned Draco. "But go ahead, show her how slimy you really are." Blaise's eyes darkened slightly. He only put the gel on his hair, because Draco did that a lot .

"But you are jealous," he said silently.

"I don't care. It'll go away as soon as she gives you a nice kick in the arse and starts dating _me_."

"So confident… how about I break your arm, just for good luck, eh?" snapped Blaise.

"Get out of my face," smirked Draco bitterly and turned around so he wouldn't have to look at his friend anymore. Blaise frowned but left quickly. As soon as he was out he took his wand and put a cleaning spell on his hair. His hair was now gel-less and he felt better. He also let it fall on his shoulders, wondering if Hermione liked guys who had long hair.

He ate his lunch silently and quickly, glancing at the griffindor table every once in a while. As soon as he saw Hermione stand up from her seat, he also stood up and headed for the exit. She followed and they met at the entrance hall.

"So…your place or mine?" he asked in a nervouse voice.

"Let's make it yours," she said lightly, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Can do," he said and after a moment hesitation took her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back and blushed. _What the hell are you doing, Hermione? _she told herself, _move your hand, pull it away! _But there was something in his look that only made her fingers tighten their grip.

"I like your hair that way," she said in a small voice after they had entered the dungeons.

"Really?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Yes…you should wear it like this more often," Hermione smiled. Blaise's look became brighter as if he had just begun to like the world in a more colorful way.

"Well now that I know you like it, I might," he stated, winking at her and she grinned. She was beginning to like the guy. He didn't seem so wrong, with those deep blue eyes and long raven hair. She already knew he was smart. Now she only needed to find out what kind of a guy he was. She never paid much attention to him in the previous years, short of him being one of the best students in their year.

"Here we are," he said, pushing aside a tapestry.

She just stood there for a minute, stunned. "You have your own library," she whispered. "I didn't know there was a library in Slytherin…"

"Well, that's because it's not in Slytherin. It's mine," he answered proudly. "Dumbledore alowed me to have it, a few years ago, so I got this place and I also moved in here because I love to read before I go to sleep."

"That was a brilliant idea! I'd love to sleep here too," she said, running to the first stock of books on her left. He smiled, wishing she would sometimes and closed the door that was hidden behind the tapestry.

"So… about that essay…"

"Oh, right," she said and put down _Magnificus Totallis_ book she just opened. She followed him to the table and sat down. He stood behind her and peeked over her shoulder.

"Well, that seems allright… but here, you see, this rune translates as t_wisted_, not_ wicked_," she mumbled. She corrected some of his mistakes, though was amazed how much he had written, that has been correct. After some time, she felt a slight weight oh her shoulder. Her voice changed slightly, but she didn't move. Blaise put his hnervousand oncolourful her shoulder gently, as if he only allowedwanted to make suralrighte she was there.

"You know…you did very well on this essay," she said lightly when she finished.

"I owe you a drink for helping me, though," he winked and she smiled.

"I'd be happy if you just escorted me back to Griffindor for now… we can leave the drink for later."

"Oh… so it wasn't a date," he said in a muffled voice. She glared at him for a second, but he seemed so sweet and sad, that she had to smile.

"Well, let's say it was," she whispered, leaning a tad closer to him. He looked into her eyes in a slightly twisted way.

"So is this the part where I get my good-night kiss?"

"No," she laughed. "You'll get it when we get back to Griffindor."

"Let's go, then!" he said without hesitation and took her hand, leading her out of his private library in the dungeons.


	6. Insignificant

Disclaimer: I'm JKR. This is book 7 and I'm putting it up here just because I know noone will believe me.

Warnings: Don't smoke - smoking kills. Don't drink and drive. Don't look at me funny for becoming a phantom-fangirl. I can't help myself. I will, however, continue writing this. For as long as my angel says I can.

**And don't you dare review!11!1!1111!1**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6. Insignificant**

"What a day, what a day…" mumbled Blaise, entering his library.

"Well, what a day was it?" came an annoyed voice from one of the armchairs, that were between of the book shells. Blaise flinched and looked at the pale boy that was sitting there.

"A perfect day, Draco," he said gently.

"What was so perfect about it?" murmured Draco, glaring at his friend.

"First, she said I looked good with my hair loose, then she corrected my essay, then we joked about dates, and then, as I escorted her back do her dorm, she gave me a kiss…a kiss, Draco."

"She did not!" Draco's eyes went large and his pale cheeks became pink.

"Did too! And she smiled and waved as I was leaving," said Blaise, puffed up with his success.

Draco stood up, watching his friend from under his brow.

"So you think this is over? Oh no, Zabini. The war has just begun. I will win her back…" he said smoothly, smirking like a devil. Blaise took a step back.

"You're insane, Malfoy," he stammered.

"So glad you noticed," said Draco calmly and walked out of the room. Blaise groaned and locked the door behind him.

"He's just kidding," he said to himself. "He'd never... hurt her. Or me, for that matter." He sat in the same armchair that Draco had taken before his arrival. He leaned back, watching at the ceiling.

_The little pest... I'll teach him a lesson. Bragging about things I should be bragging about! Not for long, Zabini, not for long... oh God..._

Draco gasped and leaned at the nearest wall. His breathing was shallow and fast. There it was again!

The pain.

He looked at his hand, placed oh his chest. He didn't realise it before, but that was where the pain was coming from.

_My heart...? _he smiled at himself.

"Oh dear, Draco, are you all right?" he tittled his head up and caught a glance of brown bushy hair before the pain forced him to close his eyes. But he suddenly got an idea.

"Don't look at me, Hermione... I'm not worthy of seeing your beautiful eyes..." he said sadly. "You love _him..._" He slid to the ground looking like a big pile of misfortune.

Hermione took a step forward.

"Draco..." she whispered.

"How can you still say my name, when I know you've been with him?" he almost cried, covering his face with his hands.

"Draco, please! Listen to me," she said miserably. "I wasn't with him...not really. I was only with him...to make you notice me..." He looked up and met her chocolaty eyes...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of story!11!1!

Nah. Just kidding.


End file.
